


the prince and the queen

by Miciia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Shiro (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Angst, Dubious Consent, Galra Lance (Voltron), Knot, M/M, Omega Shiro, Omegaverse, Trans Shiro (Voltron), mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miciia/pseuds/Miciia
Summary: Lance went for the first at a drag show where he met the most delicious creature he's ever seen: honeypot. (aka shiro)





	1. Honeypot

Matt and Lance were walking quickly through the city, Matt was leading the path. He knew exactly where they were going: the Ubbel district known for its sex industry and numerous drugs. Lance stopped as they were arriving near the Ubbel district. Matt turned around when he didn't hear Lance walking behind him.

“Hey you're coming or what?” Matt asked, catching up to lance.

“are you sure I won't be recognized?” Lance asked with anxiousness rising in his chest.

“you're make up is perfect, don't worry, no one will know you're galra.” Matt reassured him.

The thick foundation covering lance's purple skin and the brown wig were in fact better than perfect. If Matt didn't know Lance at all he wouldn't be able to recognize him. Lance looked at his hands. He didn't like the light brown color they were but he had no choice. He couldn't exactly go out with his purple skin and white hair. Galras were rare and Zarkon, Lance's father, was the king of the Udaldo province. Lance sighed loudly. Going out with make up was the only way to not attract attention even if it meant resisting the urge to scratch his face for a few hours.

“sometimes I wish I wasn't born galra” Lance said.

“and sometimes I wish I didn't have a twin sister” Matt joked.

“where's Katie? Wasn't she supposed to meet us here?”

“home” Matt deadpanned.

“she's not coming with us?” Lance was surprised.

“nope”

“why?”

“because she had the _audacity_ to say that star treck is better than star wars” Matt bitched.

Lance blinked. “what even? I’m calling her”

Lance took out his phone. He couldn't believe Matt was this petty.

“Katie, we're in the Ubbel district we're going to a drag show” lance said into his phone.

He was trying to keep Matt away from getting his phone.

“I know I'm already there, waiting for you and my ex brother.” Katie answered.

“how did you know?” lance asked, surprise evident in his voice.

“did you really think Allura wouldn't tell me about the whole cover-Lance-in-make-up-to-go-see-a-drag-show?” Pidge deadpanned.

Lance nodded even though Pidge couldn't see him.

“see you soon” Lance said.

He hanged up and looked at Matt who was finally standing still.

“she's already there, my sister told her.” Lance explained.

“dammit I should have known I couldn't trust Allura.” Matt sighed. “let's go then”

Lance wasn't as stressed as before. He was going to his very first drag show and he was anxious about what to expect. Matt and Katie were huge fans of drag queens ever since they were teenagers and were used to these kinds of event. Lance had been wanting to go to a drag show for years but his status as galra held him back until they discovered a way to cover purple skin with foundation. It ain't easy covering purple skin, they had to use two different foundations. The result was not that amazing looking but it was enough to go out at night. Lance's face looked fake but neither Matt nor Lance knew how to contour.

They stopped in front of a bar named Extravaganza.

“ready?” Matt asked.

A thousand things could go wrong but Lance wanted to do this with his best friends. He nodded shakily. Matt smiled and opened the door. The music was louder than lance expected. He recognized partition by Beyonce. Lance looked at the back of the bar where a drag queen was performing. She was wearing a short pink dress along with pearls and heels higher than lance had ever seen before. Matt took Lance by the arm and lead him to the side where Katie was waiting for them.

“are you okay?” Katie asked.

She knew Lance by heart: he wasn't looking well. Lance was looking around with wide eyes, he reminded Katie of a scared cat.

“it's terrifying” Lance breathed out. “And amazing”

Katie sighed of relief.

“and you” she turned to hit Matt on the arm.”how dare you even think of coming here without me”

“I knew Allura would tell you” Matt shrugged.

“don't lie! You wished I didn't come!” Katie hissed.

“kinda”

Katie hit Matt on the arm again. Lance was still looking around at the cross-dressers. Katie tapped on Lance's shoulder to attract his attention.

“the golden brown skin color suits you better than purple” she said.

“thanks for making me feel good.” Lance said sarcastically.

“for real it goes well with your blue eyes!” Katie said with a smile.

“thanks!” Matt answered, full of himself. “i was the one who chose the foundation.”

“no shit Sherlock, as if Lance went out to the beauty store by himself” Pidge sassied.

“I still did an excellent job choosing the right foundation.” Matt praised himself.

“yeah, it looks almost natural” Katie said.

“I told you!” Matt beamed.

“maybe” Lance grumbled.

Lance looked around the club. He spotted the drag queen wearing a black leotard with high leather boots on the stage. She was lip-syncing to a song Lance didn't know. He stared at the drag queen, he didn't even notice the waiter next to him. Katie tapped on his shoulder.

“what do you want to drink?”

Lance turned around.

“a beer please, with a straw.”

His eyes set on the waitress and never left her. She had a black silky wig that fell nicely down to the small of her back. She was wearing a cat eye eyeliner that opened her eyes nicely with a rich red and gold smokey on top of the eyeliner. Her black eyes gleamed shinier than a diamond and her lips were pure mat black. She looked amazing, with high cheekbones and a small nose.

“was she even real” he breathed out after she left.

“yes she was” Matt shrugged.

“did you look at her?” Lance was still breathless.

“we did” Katie said. “was she that impressive?”

she was referring to her strong frame.

“she was amazing” Lance said, he looked around to see if she was near.

Matt and Katie looked at each other with a smirk.

“tell her” Katie said.

“no I can't” Lance said, looking back at his friends.

“why not?” Matt asked.

“because it's going to bother her” Lance said. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“trust me it won't, just a compliment won't kill her” Katie reassured Lance.

“but she must be complimented all the time!” Lance whined.

She came back with their drinks and Lance bit his bottom lip to stop himself from saying anything. She didn't look bothered by the heated gaze she was getting from Lance, or she didn't notice it. Lance was dying on the inside, she was so utterly gorgeous. She left and Lance let out the breath he was holding.

“are you for real” Matt asked.

“she's asian, she doesn't get as much compliments as other drag queens. It will make her happy if you tell her what you think.” Katie said.

“and tip her, like a lot” Matt added.

“have you seen her? It's impossible she doesn't get compliments by every single clients.” Lance said.

“to tell you the truth, I don't think she's that beautiful” Matt said.

Lance opened his mouth wide without making a sound.

“like yeah, she's pretty but that's it” Matt continued.

Lance closed his mouth.

“I have to agree with Matt, she's not that pretty. Look at how much muscles she has” Katie said.

“I can't believe my so called friends are not recognizing a nymph when they see one.”

“a nymph?” Matt asked.

“what? Is it the wrong word?”

“no it's correct but are you okay? Calling her a nymph is a bit...” Matt said.

“too much, it's too much.” Katie finished.

Lance pouted. “I think it's not enough”

“are you for real, are you gonna call her a goddess now?” Katie asked.

“yes, I should.” Lance said, pouting harder.

“oh my god are you twelve” Matt rolled his eyes.

“no I’m not” Lance said.

“anyway” Katie interrupted the soon to be discourse. “you're good looking too, maybe you're her type”

“her type?” lance said as if the thought never crossed his mind. “no I can't possibly be her type”

“here she goes” Matt said looking to the side.

Lance snapped his head to the side to see her walking up to another table and placing the various drinks on the table. She was waving her hips from side to side in shorts shorter than Lance ever thought possible. She was wearing black leather boots with thin heels and a plaid shirt that was unbuttoned enough to show her black bra. She didn't need any contour to her boobs it seemed, her pectoral muscles were big enough for that. She placed a wild strand of hair back behind her shoulder, Lance was mesmerized. He looked back at his friends.

“did you take a good look at her? How can someone as plain as me can get near her?”

“do I need to remind you you're gal...” Matt started but Lance cut him with a shh.

“I'm undercover here!” he whined with his pointer finger on his lips.

“no one's listening anyway” Matt shrugged.

“you don't know that! What if they find out I was here?” Lance squealed.

“nothing would happen?” Matt said.

“I'm not taking the risk.” Lance grunted.

Katie rolled her eyes. She gazed at the beautiful drag queen and asked her to come over.

“oh my god oh my god what did you do?” Lance squealed.

“I need 3 shots of your strongest alcohol” Katie said when their waitress arrived to their table. “and my friend here thinks you're beautiful but he's too shy to tell you” she pointed at Lance.

“Katie!” Lance grumbled.

She blinked at the sudden revelation. “is that true sweetie?” her voice was sweet like honey.

Lance straightened up. “yes I do think you are very gorgeous” he said very formally.

“thanks for the compliment” she winked at Lance before she was gone.

Lance blushed at an alarming speed but you couldn't see that under the thick make up.

“did you see that? Did you see it? She winked at me!” Lance squealed.

“ask her her name next” Matt suggested.

“if you ask her her name, the shots are on me” Katie said.

Lance couldn't resist that proposition. She came back with their shots. She looked weirdly at Lance.

“are you okay?” she asked Lance.

“what's your name?” Lance blurted out.

She smiled. “I'm Honeypot”

Lance was stunned. The name was a perfect fit. He almost said he wanted to be a bee. Almost, because he couldn't talk anymore. Katie paid for the drinks.

“cheers!” she said taking her glass in her hand.

Her two friends followed suit, they all gulped it in one go, as it should be done. Soon, Lance would feel a little tipsy, it didn't take much time for him to be drunk. As a galra he wasn't used to drinking alcohol.

“she has the most marvelous voice I’ve ever heard.”

Matt giggled. “marvelous, I’ve almost never heard this word before! Are you okay?” he asked imitating how Honeypot said it.

“don't make fun of me!” Lance whined. “I'm perfectly fine!”

“no you're not” Katie snorted. “you're obviously not”

“buuut” Lance whined.

“she's marvelous” Matt imitated Lance.

Katie snorted harder. “she's the best thing ever” she imitated Lance by putting her hands near her face.

“i can't possibly ask her her name!” Matt said, mimicking Katie's position.

“shh you guys stop it” Lance said.

“you have to admit it's fucking funny. Lance fell in love” Matt said with his normal voice.

“I'm not in love.” Lance grumbled.

“oh you are” Katie said.

“am not” lance crossed his arms over his chest.

“are too” Katie said.

“am not” Lance said.

“are too” Katie said.

“okay enough, Lance you're obviously attracted to her a little too much.” Matt deadpanned.

Honeypot chose this moment to walk right past them. She looked behind her shoulders and winked at Lance.

“I'm in love” Lance said, his jaw dropping.

“there you go”

She walked past them again, her hand touching Lance's shoulder slightly. Lance smelled the air, her floral perfume invaded his senses. Katie and Matt didn't say anything and looked at each other before they looked back at Lance.

“i can't believe you're her type”

“what do you mean? I can't possibly be her type” Lance blinked.

“oh please, she's hoping to get a good fuck tonight.” Matt said.

“i asked for three of their strongest alcohol without knowing the price, she's hoping to get a sugar daddy tonight” Katie said.

“oh my god” Lance whined.

He couldn't believe his friends. There was no way she was looking for that kind of thing.

“are you for real” Lance asked.

“yes, she probably is all ready to ask you for a dozen gifts.” Matt said with a smile.

“she is ready to get her tips!” Katie said.

“her tips?” Lance asked with a frown.

“yes, when she's gonna lip sync.” Matt said.

“she's gonna lip sync? Lance asked.

“don't tell me you didn't know” Matt said.

“well, I had no idea! This is my first time!” Lance whined.

“well prepare the bills because she's getting some money later”

“do you think she flirts with everyone just to get more money?” Lance asked.

“well, that's what I would do” Katie shrugged. “this is her job after all, she needs to pay taxes”

Lance nodded. He was still heartbroken from the revelation, he thought he was special for a moment. Matt nudged Katie in the arm.

“mh, I mean, I would flirt with only people who look good.” Pidge added. “and loaded”

“do you think I need to show my wealth?” Lance asked.

“nah, just buy us some more drinks.” Katie said with a smile.

Lance looked at Honeypot for the first time in what felt like forever. He found here easily. She smiled at him and came up to their table.

“do you need anything?” she asked when she was standing near them. She deliberately decided to stand near Lance and touch his hand with her fingertips. 

“yes, 3 vodka shots please” Lance said.

“sure thing” she smiled and left.

“oh my god” Matt breathed out.

“she has the hots for you” Katie grinned.

“it's obvious.” Matt nodded.

“it's certain.” Katie nodded.

“what are you talking about” Lance frowned after he regained consciousness.

“she just caressed your hand” Matt stated.

“duh” Katie said.

“I know” Lance said, distressed. “what do I do?”

“act natural!” Katie said as if it was en evidence.

“how am I supposed to act natural? What does it mean?” Lance asked, even more distressed.

“don't say anything stupid” Matt said.

Honeypot was back with their drinks. “here you go”

Lance paid for the drinks and Honeypot was gone.

“was it natural enough?” Lance asked.

“yes” Katie nodded.

“a little too much, you don't look like you're in love anymore” Matt said.

“do I want to show her I’m in love with her?” Lance said.

“yes, you do. Cheers!” Matt said.

They gulped their drinks. Honeypot appeared in Lance's sight. She waved at him before she was out of his sight. Lance could not keep up with her, he was hot and starting to feel sweaty.

“I'm no match for her” Lance sighed.

“that's because you're a virgin” Matt reminded Lance.

Lance didn't need to be reminded.

“oh my god, what if she wants to have sex” Lance said.

“that's probably not gonna happen” Katie deadpanned.

“yes, but what if it happens?” Lance asked.

“if it feels good and the other feels good then you're doing sex right. That's all you need to know. That and the fact that she has a penis somewhere hidden between her legs” Matt explained.

“Matt” Katie groaned. “I'm not letting a drunk Lance fuck someone”

“oh come on it might be his only chance to ever get laid!” Matt said.

“I. Am. Not. Letting. A. Drunk. Lance. Fuck. Anyone.” Pidge said.

“oh come on you're no fun” Matt said.

“I may be no fun but I’m cold headed enough to know this is a bad idea. Speaking of bad ideas, I’m going to the toilet.” Katie left the table.

“time to teach you some things about sex” Matt said.

Matt crossed his arms on the table and leaned towards Lance. Lance leaned towards Matt across the table.

“she has... a penis” he said with a dramatic pause.

Lance smacked Matt's arm.

“I know that, but how do I make her feel good?” Lance said.

“no idea, I don't like men” Matt shrugged.

“oh my god are you for real” Lance asked.

“you probably do things that feel good for you and hope it feels good for her”

“this is useless information”

“you can always ask her what to do”

“yes I’ll do that”

“I'll do that. But why are you trying to help me get laid?”

“because it's fun, and you need to grow out from being a virgin”

“you don't even know if I want to”

“once you'll taste sex you'll wish you didn't stay a virgin for so long.” Matt nodded.

“i doubt that” Lance pouted.

“more importantly, do you want to fuck her?”

“I'm not sure”

Lance looked around to find Honeypot. He noticed her talking to the barman, leaning on the counter. She was giggling and smiling apparently. Lance's heart beat faster. She left the counter with drinks to serve. She was waving her hips, her ass looked amazing. She placed the drinks on a table and noticed Lance watching her. She bit her bottom lip and turned to tap her ass before she was walking towards another table. Lance's heart beat even faster, his blood leaving his face to go south.

“if she gives me half a boner, does it mean I want to have sex with her” lance asked innocently.

“I didn't want to know that. Nope definitely didn't want to know that” Matt shook his head.

“didn't want to know what?” Katie asked.

“that Lance has a boner” Matt explained.

“I don't! I can control myself!” Lance whined.

“i didn't want to know that Matt” Katie sighed. “and Lance, no sex, remember?”

“why not” Lance asked, pouting.

“I don't want you to claim her” Katie explained.

“it's not gonna happen, I can control myself.” Lance pouted.

“says the virgin” Katie said.

“hey! Don't say it out loud” Lance whined.

Katie smiled.

“let's ask honeypot when she'll lip sync and ask for some beer” Matt said.

Matt looked around to find her, she was talking with the barman. The tall barman looked at their table and indicated them to Honeypot. Honeypot playfully smacked him on the arm and walked over to their table.

“do you need anything?” Honeypot asked.

“three beers please” Katie said.

“will you lip sync?” Matt asked.

“yep, in about two songs” she answered.

She left and headed to the bar. The barman smiled at her and gave her their drinks. She came back smiling. Matt paid for their drinks this time.

“can I ask your name?” Honeypot asked looking straight int Lance's eyes.

“of course, I'm Lance” Lance answered with a little voice. He was very intimidated by her sweet smile. “what are you going to lip sync to?”

“surprise” she winked at Lance.

She left them and Lance downed his beer quickly. He couldn't wait until her turn.

“let's go watch the lip syncs” Katie suggested.

They went to watch the current drag queen performing. She was dancing to Havana by Camilla Cabello. She looked stunning but she wasn't as attractive as Honeypot. Matt gave her tips along with a lot of other people. Lance prepared his money for when it would be Honeypot's turn. The next drag queen lip synced into you by Ariana Grande. Lance had to give her some tips, the way she fell down in a death drop in the middle of the song was amazing. Lance was fiddling with anticipation. He wanted to see Honeypot and how she would look on stage. She didn't disappoint. She was lip syncing to If you seek Amy by Britney Spears. She was wonderful, walking around the stage, dancing, waving her hips round and round. She suddenly dropped into a split, the crowd was cheering. Lance was mesmerized by her beauty and sexiness. She was often looking at Lance, making sure her eyes was on her only. Around the end of the song, he finally got the courage to give her his money. She went on all fours to crawl up to Lance, still mouthing every word of the song. She caught him by the collar with one hand and took the money with the other hand. The crowd was cheering again.

“Fuck me” she whispered loud enough for Lance to hear.

Lance was the only one who heard. His blood ran hotter than ever, his face burning. After her performance, he saw her disappear behind a door on the side of the stage. He hesitated for a second before he followed her. The alcohol was making him tipsy but it made him follow his instincts. He wanted her like he never wanted anyone before. He opened the door, it was leading to outside the bar. He looked to the side. She was right next to the door, leaning against the wall. The cold air didn't do anything to calm Lance down. She had a soft grin plastered on her face. She grabbed Lance by the collar to put him right against her. Lance's leg was fitting between Honeypot's legs. They were so close their breaths mixed. She leaned up to kiss him. He responded to the kiss as best he could, he had no idea how to kiss. But she wanted him. Lance rolled his hips against Honeypot's, he moaned at the sudden wave of pleasure. She smirked and whispered in his ear.

“as much as I love your voice I need you to keep it down.”

Lance nodded, breathless. He wasn't used to this. Honeypot bit his ear.

“what should I do?” he asked.

“whatever you want” she breathed out.

This wasn't helping. His instincts were screaming at him to lick her skin. He kissed her neck. A slight moan from Honeypot encouraged him further. He wanted to bite her. He kissed her neck again, his hands crept underneath her top. He dug his fingertips into her smooth skin which grazed her skin. She made a surprised yelp.

“sorry” Lance mumbled against her neck.  
“i loved it” she breathed out.

Lance's fingertips dug deeper into the skin, grazing it deeper. A moan from Honeypot made him roll his hips again. He was hard. He was dizzy. He wanted to claim. They were kissing again, open mouthed and sloppy. Lance was mimicking what Honeypot was doing at this point. Honeypot's arms were wrapped around Lance's shoulders to keep him right against her. Lance hands settled on Honeypot's tight butt. He groped the butt, she moaned lowly.

“fuck” she breathed out.

“she put one leg on each side of Lance's legs and Lance lifted her up effortlessly. She yelped at the sudden move but she didn't seem to care. She wrapped her legs tightly around lance's hips. Lance pinned her tightly against the wall so he would be able to caress her legs, Honeypot's hands were ruffling his brown hair and scratching his neck. Honeypot moaned, it got drawn out by another kiss. Lance stopped the kiss to breath. He smelled Honeypot's smell, a delicious mix of musky sweat and fruity perfume. Lance needed to mark. He opened his mouth, slowly ran his teeth over the soft and tender skin.

“yes” she panted, closing her eyes in anticipation.

Lance bit the skin where her shoulder meets her neck. Honeypot moaned loudly followed by a cry of pain.

“sorry” Lance mumbled.

He had bitten her hard enough to draw blood.

“don't be” Honeypot answered, she ducked in for another kiss.

Lance's hands tightened around her butt. She was perfect.

“let's go to my place” Honeypot moaned.

Lance was ready to answer yes but the door flung open.

“LANCE” Katie screamed.

She looked to the side and saw Lance and Honeypot against each other, looking back at her.

“what the fuck are you doing” Katie snapped.

“nothing” Lance lied.

“we're going home” Matt said from behind Katie. He had a huge smile on his face.

“fuck” Lance whispered.

He let down Honeypot gently and followed his friends out of the alley. Honeypot placed a hand on the bite mark Lance made.


	2. 3 weeks later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's genitals are describe as a clitoris and a vagina, it will change later in the story

“Allura!” Matt screamed panicked. “Lance!”

Allura and Lance stopped their conversation to look at Matt. He was running towards them with his laptop in his hands. For Matt to walk around with his baby, the situation had to be desperate.

“what's going on?” Allura asked with a calm voice.

She didn't look bothered to be interrupted but that was just a facade.

“there's an altean in a brothel in the Ubbel district.” Matt explained with a short breath.

“it's probably a fake, it's always a fake.” Lance said.

An Altean was a galra's mate. A human was transformed into an altean by being bitten. But neither Lance, Allura or Lotor had claimed an altean.

“not this time” Matt said with his most serious voice.

Allura frowned. “what makes you say this?” she asked with a concerned voice, she was taking the matter very seriously.

Lance shrugged. “there can't be another altean.”

The only known alteans were Haggar, Lotor's mother, and Alfor, Lance and Allura's father. Both alteans were related to Zarkon, Haggar being his old altean. A galra can only have one altean at a time.

“look at their markings” Matt said, showing them his laptop.

What differentiate an altean from a human are their markings. The markings color is unique to an Altean. The markings they have under their eyes is the most visible, the rest of their markings is always hidden underneath their clothes so it's impossible for someone who is not a galra to know what an altean marking actually looks like. But the person on the picture has undeniable black altean markings.

“wow” Lance breathed out.

The black was complementing their fair skin perfectly.

“that's definitely an altean.” Allura nodded.

Lance looked at a close up of the altean's nape.

“that's my mark” Lance frowned.

Allura was shocked. Galras have a birthmark on their nape called a mark that they had to hide at all times with a collar.

“is it?” Allura asked with a calm voice.

“yes” Matt answered.

Lance had asked Matt to help him see his mark once.

“you claimed an altean?” Allura asked with a voice that wasn't as calm as before.

“n... no !” Lance stuttered. He was certain he didn't claim anyone.

Matt pointed at a picture of the altean's face.

“that's...” Lance said, realization downing on him.

“Honeypot.” Matt finished for him.

“do you know them?” Allura asked with a tone colder than stone.

“yes, I mean, we talked a bit but that's it” Lance said.

“that's it ? Do you remember that Katie found you in an alley almost fucking them” Matt said.

“I don't remember everything but I know I didn't claim them!” Lance defended himself. “I'm not dumb enough to claim someone when I'm drunk.”

“apparently you are.” Allura said. “as much as I want to punish and scream at you, the priority is getting the altean out of this mess. How long has it been since he claimed them?” she asked Matt.

“at least three weeks.” Matt said.

“three weeks ?” Allura gasped. “Lance you're going there immediately, take Keith with you.” 

Lance left with Matt to find Keith, a guard. They found him talking with Hunk and Katie in the engineer section of the palace. They explained the situation, Hunk gasped and Katie smacked Lance's forehead.

“that's what I didn't want to happen !” Katie shouted angrily.

“I don't even remember what happened” Lance defended himself. “but there's no time to talk, we have to save Honeypot.” 

“right, but remember after this mess ends, I'm going to smack your ass.” Katie grunted. “how dare you leave an altean alone during their genitals transformation”

a male altean goes through a genital change to adjust to the galra's own masculine genitals. An altean needed to be able to bear kids and sustain the knot. The genitals transformation was most likely done and now Honeypot was in heat. That would explain why they were in a brothel. Keith, Matt and Lance got into Matt's car. He was the one who had to drive them to the brothel since he was the only one who knew the Ubbel district.

“what do we do once we're there ?” Matt asked while he was driving.

“Keith, you'll be in charge of taking down anyone who opposes my right to take my altean back.” Lance explained. “Matt you stay out of his way. And I do the discussion.” 

They arrived in front of a large building. The address of the building was the same as the brothel on the internet. Lance smelled the air, he recognized Honeypot's sweet smell and the smell of their heat. This was the place. It looked like a normal bar from the outside but they knew better. They entered the bar, every customer turned their head towards them. A murmur ran through the small crowd. A galra was there. No one moved from their place, most likely scared. A waiter approached them, trembling.

“where's my altean ?” Lance asked with the most threatening voice he could muster.

It seemed to work well enough on the young waiter who shuddered. He lead them towards the back of the building. They entered a small corridor with four doors. The smell of Honeypot was very potent in this area. One of the door was closed and you could hear moans and ragged breaths coming from it. They arrived in front of the last door, it was closed. Lance had a rush of adrenaline thinking a client was with Honeypot. The waiter opened the door and it revealed the altean sleeping on the bed in the middle of the room, alone. Lance scrunched his nose, the smell of sex and sweat was too much. The altean was laying on his belly. Lance found the black lines running along the altean's spine very graceful. Honeypot looked up lazily, their eyes fluttering, humming the air and put their head back down, not facing them. Lance felt a ball of anger forming in his tummy against the one who turned his gorgeous altean into this. He had to remind himself it was him who did that. But there was no time to get angry at himself, the priority was getting the altean out.

“finally you've come” a voice said from behind them.

Lance turned around to face the older man looking at him.

“how dare you use them like that” Lance snarled.

“Me ? Use them ? He came to me crying for help a week ago, begging to get fucked senseless” the man explained.

Keith nudged Lance in the back before he could answer. The priority was the altean. Lance approached Honeypot slowly.

“he stopped talking about two days ago, stopped feeling pleasure around the same time, he's useless now.” the man stated without feeling sorry for the altean. “you can take him.” 

“broken or not I was gonna take him back.” Lance stated.

He caressed the altean's cheek gently, the altean looked up to stare at Lance. It was honeypot, no doubt about that. They were as beautiful as the day he met them. Lance looked at their nape: the intricate design was impossible to recreate without looking at Lance's mark directly. Honeypot leaned up to smell Lance. Their eyes fluttered. They sat up and put their arms around Lance's neck. Lance lifted them up gently in his arms. He found them lighter than before. He used the blanket to cover Honeypot's body. 

“feel free to call me if you don't want him anymore, I'll gladly take him back” the man said.

“they're never going back with you” Lance snarled.

Lance elbowed the man mercilessly. The man chuckled as they left the room. They went past the corridor into the bar. The conversations stopped again as they walked across the bar. Only a handful of people knew an altean was kept in the back of the bar, so everyone was shocked. They couldn't believe what they had witnessed. The murmur got stronger than ever when Lance, Keith and Matt left the building with Honeypot.

“that went well” Keith said when they were outside.

“better than i expected” Matt said.

They entered the car quickly, Lance was in the back with his altean. Honeypot was curled up against Lance, making it hard to fasten their belt. They were rubbing their hand between their leg. Keith looked behind him at Honeypot. He needed a moment to stop staring at the altean.

“they really are beautiful” Keith whispered, trying his best to look out the window.

Keith shifted awkwardly in his seat when the altean breathed out a low moan.

“was that Honeypot ?” Matt asked, focused on the road.

“yes” Lance answered. “sorry”

“it's a good sign I think.” Matt said as they entered the Udaldo district where the castle was situated.

Lance got the altean out, covering him as best he could. He got some weird looks from the people working in the castle but he didn't care in the least. He went to the infirmary where Ulaz was working. Ulaz was the only doctor who knew about altean and galra's body in the country.

“Ulaz, I need you to examine my altean” Lance said when he entered the infirmary without knocking. “oops sorry” he said when he saw Thace, a guard, standing very close to Ulaz.

“what happened ?” Ulaz asked, not bothered in the least.

“since when do you have an altean ?” Thace asked.

“long story short, I claimed them without knowing three weeks ago, and we only discovered it an hour ago.” lance explained.

Ulaz approached the altean.

“put them on the bench” Ulaz said.

Thace left them alone. Lance put his altean carefully on the bench and Ulaz inspected his body. 

“they seem very weak and dehydrated. Did he talk ?” Ulaz asked.

“not for a couple days.” 

“did they go through the genital changing phase alone ?” 

“I think” 

“you know this phase hurt enough as is, why did you leave them alone ?” 

“I didn't know I claimed them.” Lance said sheepishly. “I would have never left them alone otherwise.” 

“are you for real” 

“I'm sorry” 

“I'm not the one you should say that to”

Ulaz set up an IV fluid for the altean.

“the most important thing right now is knotting your altean. Give them a good fuck and be careful with the IV fluids.” 

Lance nodded. He went back to his room carrying the altean in his arms, Ulaz following him with the pole where the IV fluid was attached in his hands. He entered his room and locked the door after Ulaz left. He let out a sigh. Finally he was alone with the altean. He sat down on the bed, the altean still curled up against him. Lance caressed them gently, their skin was hot under his fingertips. Lance smiled to himself, Honeypot was as beautiful as ever even with their greasy hair and smelly body. He liked the color of Honeypot's markings, a purple so deep and rich it looked black. Lance hugged the altean who gasped.

“I'm so sorry for leaving you behind” Lance said.

His hand traveled south, until it met Honeypot's vagina. Honeypot gasped again. They were wet.

“I'm gonna make you feel better, I swear.”

Lance placed the altean on the bed. He caressed the altean's tummy, he loved the silky smooth skin. He took out his dick, he was already hard. He took a condom, settled between Honeypot's legs and entered them with one swift movement. They moaned at the feeling of being filled. They were too tired to move, but they wanted to. Lance wrapped his arms underneath Honeypot's ass and guided them gently up and down. They were leaning flush against Lance, little moans escaping their lips. The smell of Honeypot's heat was becoming more and more potent, invading Lance's senses. It was enough to make Lance feel like he was about to come. He tried putting his knot inside honeypot and they took the knot easily enough as if it was nothing. Lance kept going slowly, he didn't want to break the IV fluids. His rhythm fastened gradually until he was fucking them hard and deep.

“I'm gonna knot you” Lance whispered gently. “It'll feel good I swear.” 

With a desperate squeeze of Honeypot's insides, Lance finally came, his knot deep inside the altean who moaned. Lance was panting, honeypot was kinda smiling. They stayed silent for almost half an hour, waiting for Lance's knot to diminish. Lance could not get enough of Honeypot's face and strong body.

“No” honeypot breathed out when they felt the knot loosen up.

Lance blinked, he didn't expect them to talk. “I'll knot you again as soon as possible.” Lance promised.

He threw away the blanket from the brothel and he used his own cover that had his scent on it to cover Honeypot and himself with. Honeypot hummed the air, they were still fully hard. Lance needed some more time to regain his boner. Honeypot was pleasuring themselves against Lance's leg. He smiled to himself, they were cute like that. Lance took the time to take a look at the unique markings on their milky skin. He traced the black curvy lines on their torso, he could feel the bumps the lines created. Lance looked at Honeypot's arms, the straight lines behind his arms were meeting at the elbow, forming an intricate design of dots and curves around the bone. He looked at Honeypot's legs to see the same lines and designs on the outer side of their legs. The inner side of their calves had straight lines as well. Both lines were curling around their ankles. Lance smiled when he remembered the mark on Honeypot's nape: his mark. A sudden urge to pin them down on the bed and pound into them hard and fast appeared at the back of Lance's head. He shook his head, this wasn't the time to have any kind of fantasies. The most important thing was Honeypot's well being. Lance caressed Honeypot some more before he was ready to go again. He didn't waste time and grabbed a condom, he lined himself up with Honeypot and thrust into their vagina. He was keeping them in place by the waist. It felt more like lance was using a sex toy rather than making love. Well he didn't even know their real name after all. Lance's eyes widened. He didn't even know their real name. Honeypot was grasping the sheets, drooling on the pillows. Lance got a glimpse of his mark and it sent him over the edge. He knotted Honeypot who let out a very high moan. Their eyes fluttered open and they looked up at Lance. Lance smiled, they opened their arms towards him. He leaned down to hug them. Honeypot took in a shaky breath. Honeypot fell asleep after a short while. Lance didn't move as long as his knot was in place.

~~

“I want water”

Lance shot up at the sound. He couldn't believe Honeypot talked. It had been 2 days since he brought the altean back from the brothel. Heck, they were still using IV fluids to noutrish them. Lance ran off the bedroom with only his pants to find Ulaz. He ran around for a few minutes before he found him in the kitchen with Hunk and Katie.

“Ulaz! They talked! Honeypot talked!” Lance shouted happier than ever.

“oh great, where are they?” Ulaz asked while looking behind Lance.

“In my bedroom” Lance said, his face became white as a sheet. “alone”

He ran back to his room. Ulaz sighed before he followed him. Lance arrived at his bedroom, Honeypot was crawling on the floor. They saw Lance and their arms gave up. Their face fell on the ground and even though it wasn't that high, it still sounded like it hurt.

“oh no” Lance whispered, finally getting to them.

Lance made sure they were okay and the IV fluids were still in place. Lance gently took them in his arms and brought them back on the bed. Ulaz arrived a minute later. Lance was brushing the weird tuft of white hair that looked like bangs with a smile on his face. Honeypot was clinging to Lance. Ulaz smiled, they looked cute, if only for the IV fluids. Ulaz cleared his throat and Lance looked up at him.

“I'm going to check up on them” Ulaz said.

Lance sat Honeypot in his lap and let Ulaz examine them thoroughly.

“do you know your name?” Ulaz asked when he was finished.

“Takashi” Honeypot answered.

“what pronouns do you use?”

“he, him.”

Ulaz nodded. “does it hurt anywhere?”

Takashi nodded and showed his arm where the IV fluids were connected to him.

Ulaz smiled. “I'll take it off soon”

Takashi smiled.

“Lance” Ulaz said looking up at him. “don't be fooled, he can talk but he's still out of his mind. He probably won't remember what happened so don't get too attached to this Takashi, that's not who he really is.” Ulaz explained.

Lance nodded.

“you'll have to make him drink carefully only a little bit at a time. I'll have Hunk bring you both a meal.”

Ulaz left the room after taking off the IV fluids. Takashi rubbed his arm.

“feels nice” Takashi sighed. 

And then without warning he turned around in Lance's lap and his hand went straight for Lance's cock.

“hey there!” Lance said.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Takashi undid Lance's zipper and he took out Lance's dick. He felt Lance's dick with his fingers until it was hardening. It didn't take more than a few seconds. Takashi jerked Lance off until he was fully hard and his knot was thick. Lance quickly put on a condom and Takashi sat down on Lance's dick, Lance sighed deeply. Nothing felt nicer than being inside Takashi.

“feels nicer” Takashi sighed.

Lance smiled at Takashi who leaned down to get a kiss. Takashi started moving his hips up and down Lance's cock. A few moans and thrusts later, Hunk entered the room without knocking. His eyes shot wide open at the sight of the naked altean fucking himself on Lance's cock.

“oh my god” hunk screamed, almost dropping his plate.

Only then Lance noticed Hunk was in the room.

“I did not want to see that!” hunk squealed. “I'll put the food here and we'll never talk about this ever!”

“it's your fault!” Lance shouted when Hunk closed the door.

It didn't seem to disturb Takashi in the least, he didn't stop moving his hips. He was panting heavily, eyes half lidded. Lance didn't have the time to soften when Hunk entered the room since Takashi went at it harder than before. Lance put his hands on Takashi's hips to guide him. He didn't need any guidance but Lance did it for good measure. Takashi smiled in his haze, he took in the knot in for the first time since they started fucking. He stopped moving when the knot was halfway inside him. He clenched around the knot, loving the stretch.

“feels so good” Takashi said with his head leaning back.

Lance smiled. Takashi looked at the galra without moving his head. They stayed a minute in this position until Takashi leaned towards Lance to kiss him. Their kiss was wet and sloppy but they didn't care. Takashi slowly lifted his hips and put them back down at the same speed, taking the knot all the way in. he suddenly decided to move his hips side to side. Lance sighed from the pleasure, his nails digging in the tender skin. He kissed Takashi's torso. He didn't last long, cumming without warning, his knot widening. Takashi moaned loudly but Lance had the feeling he didn't come. He tried touching his clitoris but Takashi brushed his hand away. He did cum. They waited for more than 30 minutes for the knot to loosen without saying anything. Takashi wanted to sleep but first they needed to eat and drink. Lance made him drink carefully, in small amounts. The meal prepared by hunk was delicious, as always. He wasn't a cook but he loved cooking for his friends, Lance preferred his cooking to the chefs in the palace. After they ate they were ready to sleep. Takashi fell asleep instantly, curled up against Lance. Lance took some time to fall asleep. He caressed Takashi's short hair and thought about their future. It wouldn't always be like that, simple and easy. He didn't want to always be like that, he wanted to meet the real Takashi. He was wondering how it would have gone down if he had slept with Takashi the night he claimed him.

~~

It took another day of full time care until Takashi regained his whole mind. His eyes fluttered open as he looked around the room. He had no idea where he was, he thought he was still at the brothel. But the smell was different from the brothel. And he was sexually satisfied for the first time in what felt like weeks. He smiled, it felt nice to not crave a dick. He turned around on the bed and didn't react at first but after a second he realized there was a galra in his bed. He screamed and fell off the bed. It hurt his throat to scream since he hadn't talked much in the past week. Lance woke up at the sound and looked around to find an intruder. But there was no one here except Takashi and himself. Takashi was scared, their eyes wide open and looking at Lance shaking, as if he was gonna kill them any minute.

“tell me, tell me who you are” Takashi asked, his voice was shaking.

“I'm lance, a galra.” Lance explained with a voice as soft as possible.

“where am I? Why did you take me from the brothel?”

“because you're my altean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay! hope you enjoyed this chapter~


	3. Anger

“I'm your what?” Takashi asked slowly.

“my altean” Lance said.

He tried approaching Takashi slowly.

“don't move.” Takashi ordered. “I am not an altean and I am certainly not yours.”

Lance hesitated for a second: he had to tell him, he couldn't let him in the dark concerning his new identity.

“look at the markings on your skin” Lance said.

Takashi looked down at his body. His legs were hidden by the blanket but he could see the black marks on his skin. He made an expression of pure disgust.

“this is not possible, this can't be real” Takashi whispered.

“there's a symbol on your nape, the exact same one that I have.” Lance explained, gesturing at his nape.

“I don't believe you”

Lance snapped a picture of Takashi's neck and put it next to his own mark. He stayed silent to let Takashi grasp the situation. Takashi couldn't believe it was real.

“this is the worst thing ever” Takashi said.

Lance didn't know what to do. He was wishing Takashi wouldn't react that badly.

“why did you do that?” Takashi asked. “why did you claim me?”

He decided he couldn't lie to Takashi.

“I was drunk” Lance said matter of factly.

Takashi's head shot up at that.

“so you didn't even have a reason?” Takashi asked, his voice was trembling. “you can't do as you please and hope for the best! You dumbass!”

Lance winced. He already knew that. 

“sorry” Lance said sheepishly.

“I hope you are. Now get out.”

Lance left his room. He was wondering where he would sleep that night, there were a lot of empty rooms in the castle but he didn't feel like sleeping on a mattress on the floor. He sighed, he wanted to see his friends, it had been a while since he last saw them. He found them in Katie's lab. Katie's lab was a huge room where Hunk, Matt and her worked on various projects. Right now they were working on an automated drone named project Rover. Hunk was working on the robot, his hands were covered in black oil, and Katie was working on the code for Rover. Matt was nowhere in sight for once.

“hey Lance” Hunk said happily when he saw him. “how's Takashi?”

“better and worse” Lance said.

Lance sat down on a chair. Katie looked up from her computer.

“what do you mean?” Katie asked.

“he's back to himself and he is not happy about being an altean” Lance explained with a sigh.

“who would?” Katie said.

She received hunk's finger in the ribs.

“what?” Katie asked, snapping her head to the side.

“he feels terrible enough as it is” Hunk said.

Katie nodded absently and went back to looking at her computer.

“do you know how long it will take until his next heat?” Hunk asked.

“I don't know, a month or something” Lance shrugged.

“you do realize his heats will be messed up for a while until he settles into a monthly heat period.” Hunk said.

Lance nodded, he had forgotten about this.

“speaking of periods, he should be experiencing it sooner than later.” Katie said.

“WHERE'S THE GALRA WHO CLAIMED ME”

The three of them shot up at Takashi's scream. Katie's lab was close to Lance's bedroom which explained why they heard him scream. He happened to be walking past Lance's bedroom when he heard Takashi's scream and he thought it would be faster to get Lance as fast as possible. Keith opened the door to the lab.

“your altean is searching for you” Keith said.

Lance sighed and followed Keith outside the lab. Takashi was in the corridor, looking around with the blanket covering his whole body. Something told Lance he was hiding the markings rather than hiding his body. Lance cleared his throat to attract Takashi's attention.

“you” Takashi said when he saw Lance. “YOU”

Takashi walked up to Lance, clearly angry.

“where. The fuck. Is. My dick” Takashi asked, his voice low and shaky.

Lance straightened up. He forgot about that detail. He tensed up, Takashi was tall and strong and a punch from him would not feel good even though Lance was stronger than humans.

“I can explain” Lance said.

“I'm sure you can” Takashi said with a sour smile.

“can we talk in my room?” Lance asked.

He had to try, he didn't want Takashi to make a scene.

“scared I’ll make a scene? Or you don't want to be seen with me?” Takashi asked, his smile disappeared.

“neither” Lance lied.

He didn't care about being seen with his altean but it would be very embarrassing if the staff of the castle learned about the problems he was facing with his altean.

“oh really now. Mister galra is scared I'll attract attention. I can make a scene right now if you want me to.” Takashi squinted his eyes.

“please follow me to my room”

“no you explain to me right the fuck now where the fuck is my dick or I'll scream.”

Lance sighed. He wasn't getting out of this.

“your body changed to adjust to mine. Now you are able to carry babies and take a knot”

“I'm what now?” Takashi asked slowly, leaning forward.

Takashi was scary when he was mad.

“able to carry babies and take a knot” Lance said again.

“what's a knot”

“a bulge at the base of a galra's penis”

Takashi straightened up. He was pinching the bridge of his nose.

“you're not serious, you can't be serious. This has to be a dream” Takashi sighed.

“I'm afraid it's not” Lance said sheepishly.

Takashi looked at him through half lidded eyes.

“you shut up. I don't have a dick anymore because of you. I liked my dick, you know, and now it's gone and I have this weird smelly pussy. I was hoping I would spend my whole life without ever touching one but now I have one. Fuck you.”

Lance sniffed the air. It smelled like blood all of a sudden. He looked down at Takashi's thighs and he saw blood dripping on his legs and on the floor.

“Takashi” Lance said.

“how do you my name?” Takashi said with the hardest voice Lance ever heard.

“you told us”

“you are not allowed to call me by my name. You are not allowed to talk to me at all.”

“you're having your first periods” Lance said despite the threat.

“wait what?”

Takashi looked down at the floor and his legs with a disgusted frown.

“I HAVE PERIODS” he screamed in pure horror.

Lance winced. He didn't know how to deal with Takashi at all. Each second, Lance had even more difficulties staying near him. Takashi's legs gave up under him and he fell down. Lance stayed up, he didn't want to make him angrier by talking and caring for him.

“this is the worst day of my life”

Lance was regretting the time when takashi didn't talk and didn't want anything else but a good fuck. But he'll never tell him that. Lance looked to the side, Hunk, Keith and Katie were looking at him.

“can you bring me clean boxers and pads please?” he asked his friends.

Hunk nodded and ran to the infirmary to get the items. Katie left to find stuff to clean up the floor. Keith left to leave them alone. Lance kneeled in front of Takashi. He tried touching the altean but his hand got swapped away.

“don't touch me”

Lance help up his hands in front of him. Takashi was looking at the blood on the floor, he couldn't believe it was coming from him. Lance kept looking at Takashi.

“is there something I can do?” Lance asked gently.

“give me back my dick, give me back my life” Takashi said looking up at Lance.

Lance winced, this was impossible.

“my life is ruined because of you, I'll never forgive you.” Takashi said.

Lance winced. He knew he was responsible and he was going to take the blame for everything that happened but to hear his mate say he would never forgive him was harsh. Hunk came back with the underwear and pads and with Ulaz following him. Lance thanked him and Hunk disappeared in Katie's lab.

“here take this” Lance said, giving the boxers and pads to Takashi.

“I don't know how to put them on, I'm a man” Takashi deadpanned.

Ulaz took the items from Lance's hands and assembled the two together. Takashi put them on. He felt even worse now.

“I'll carry you to the bedroom” Lance said.

He tried slipping his hands around Takashi's body.

“DON'T TOUCH ME” Takashi screeched.

He began walking back to Lance's bedroom. Ulaz followed him. Takashi looked behind him at Ulaz.

“why are you following me?” Takashi asked.

“I'm a doctor, I need to check if your body is okay”

“whatever” Takashi said.

He suddenly bent at the waist and huffed.

“are you okay?” Lance asked immediately.

“yes I am, it's just another reminder that I’m a girl now”

Lance wanted to remind Takashi that his gender had nothing to do with his genitals but he didn't want another scream directed at him. Ulaz and Takashi disappeared in the corridor. Katie came back at this exact moment with everything they needed to clean the floor.

“what a tornado” Katie said while she was scrubbing the floor.

“I know”

“this is gonna be fun”

“speak for yourself”

“not my fault you claimed him.”

Lance winced.

“what do I do now?” Lance asked.

“wait for him to calm down?”

“what if he never calms down?”

“he'll calm down eventually, maybe he'll even forgive you”

“I doubt that, he'll never forgive me.”

“that's a possibility” Katie said.

“thank you very much for the help”

“I can't sugarcoat it”

“I know, I was just wishing for someone to have a little more hope about this than I have.”

Ulaz came back when they finished scrubbing the floor.

“how is he?” Lance asked.

“he's fine, he'll survive.”

~~

Takashi spent the whole week locked up in Lance's room. He only accepted to open the door to get food from Hunk. For some reason he only accepted food from him. Lance had been sleeping with Katie the first night but now he was sleeping in an empty room as far away from his bedroom as possible, on a mat on the floor. He didn't have a lot of clothes with him and he needed to get some from his room as fast as possible. He didn't want to disturb Takashi but he needed to get some of his clothes. He took a bag with him and went to his bedroom, well his old bedroom. He knocked at the door, it felt weird for Lance to do that.

“It's not time to eat Hunk” Takashi said from the other side of the door.

“it's not Hunk, it's Lance”

“Lance?” Takashi asked.

He genuinely didn't know who Lance was. Lance wasn't impressed, he was decided on getting back his clothes.

“your galra” Lance answered.

“what are you doing here?” Takashi asked.

His voice was harsher now that he knew it was Lance.

“I'm going to get back my clothes.”

“they're mine now.”

Lance shook his head, it wasn't the time to imagine the altean wearing his clothes.

“they're not yours, I want them back.”

“can't you buy other clothes? I heard galras are loaded.”

“I don't want to buy new clothes. I want my clothes.”

“fine come in.” Takashi said eventually.

Lance sighed deeply, he couldn't believe Takashi was letting him enter his room. He opened the door slowly and the first thing he saw was Takashi's glare towards him. He was still angry. Who wouldn't be. Lance walked over to the wardrobe, he didn't want to stay in there for too long. The atmosphere was heavy in the room. Lance glanced at Takashi who was wrapped in the same blanket as one week ago. He was probably still naked underneath. Lance focused on getting his belongings as fast as possible. He glanced towards Takashi again, he was still glaring at him. Lance noticed Takashi's markings were lighter than before.

“are your...” Lance said.

“don't talk to me” Takashi cut him.

Lance gulped. He couldn't even talk to the altean.

“is your...” Lance tried again.

“Do. Not. Talk. To. Me.” Takashi cut him again.

Lance sighed. His altean was a pain in the ass. A few minutes later, he had picked a good portion of his clothes. He was now ready to leave. He turned around to look at his altean one last time and saw him shaking. He walked over to Takashi.

“don't approach me” Takashi said.

“are you okay?” Lance asked.

He was concerned for the altean, he was his responsibility after all.

“yes. Leave now.”

“are you sure? You're shaking a lot”

Takashi's shivers were worsening as Lance got up to him.

“yes.” Takashi said.

“you don't look well to me” Lance frowned.

“I am”

“tell me what's going on and I'll leave.”

“no.”

“then I'll never leave.”

Takashi was leaning up towards Lance. He realized it and willed himself to get back on the bed. they were glaring at each other for a couple minutes without saying anything.

“are you aware your markings are lightening?” Lance asked suddenly.

“I don't care.”

“is your period finished?”

Takashi didn't answer. His cheeks were getting a little bit redder than before.

“are you sure you're okay?”

“it doesn't concern you”

“you're my altean”

Takashi hissed. “I do not need to be reminded.”

“why are you shaking?”

“none of your concern. Now get out.”

Lance finally got out of the bedroom. He sighed heavily once he was outside of the bedroom and the door was closed.

~~

Hunk was taking Takashi's dinner to his room. He could talk a bit with Takashi whenever he gave him food. He didn't like knowing that Takashi was alone in his room all the time with nothing else to do than hate on Lance. Though he did suspect Shiro to be reading since he saw some of the books change place over the past week. Hunk knocked on Takashi's door.

“Hunk is that you?”

“yes” Hunk answered.

Takashi opened the door slightly and made sure no one was with Hunk before he opened the door. Takashi was rubbing his arm with his hand underneath the blanket.

“Is it okay if you stay for a bit?” Takashi asked.

“of course”

It was the first time Takashi asked Hunk to stay with him, he must have felt lonely. It was quite a big progress considering Takashi's seclusion. Hunk was ready to hear Takashi talk about Lance and he was not deceived.

“Lance came to get some of his clothes today” Takashi said.

Hunk already knew about that, Lance told him.

“can you stand him yet?” Hunk asked.

“no he's an awful person”

“he's not so bad once you know him”

“how can you say that after what he did to me?”

“that was a bad move, doesn't mean he's entirely bad”

“oh he is, he's a devil in purple skin.”

“okay” Hunk gave up.

The day would probably come when Shiro wouldn't hate Lance anymore but it was not that day.

“so he came to get his things and I was hating him with every inch of my body but something weird happened.” Takashi explained.

“what happened?” Hunk asked. 

He was suspecting something like a heat.

“I started shaking and I wanted him to do things to me, naughty things” Takashi said.

Shiro was frowning and shivering, just talking about it made him remember just how weird he felt.

“don't be fooled, I hate him to the core but for some reason I was drawn to him” Takashi said.

“do you still feel horny?”

“I've been horny for two days straight and I refuse to masturbate.”

“did you masturbate often?”

Hunk didn't really want to know about Takashi's private life but he had to know.

“at least once a day. And I had sex at least once a week.”

Hunk pondered.

“I thought you were in heat but maybe you're just sex deprived” Hunk said.

“what's a heat?” Takashi frowned.

“it's when you're as horny as can be and to get back to normal your galra has to fuck you and knot you”

“I do not want to be fucked by that purple monster. What does it mean to knot? I thought it was just the bulge at the base of their penis.”

“it is, knotting is when the knot inflate inside the altean.”

“that sounds disgusting”

“it isn't, it's supposed to feel super good for the altean, it is said to make them cum on the spot.”

“still sounds disgusting.”

Hunk nodded. He didn't want to engage in this topic.

“to stop feeling horny you can try masturbating”

“I am not masturbating.”

“it's either you masturbate or Lance fucks you non stop for a week.”

Takashi didn't really have a choice.

“do I have to touch my pussy?” Takashi asked after a while.

“no there should be a bottle of lube somewhere in this room, and a dildo. We offered one to Lance for his 18th birthday. He never used it so you're safe.

“at least I should be happy I was a bottom to begin with” Takashi sighed.

Hunk left Takashi's room after that, Takashi wasn't hungry anymore.

~~

Hunk went around to find Lance. He first tried Lance's new bedroom. Lance was listening to music on his bed.

“hey Hunk” Lance said when he saw Hunk enter the bedroom.

“Takashi's in heat”

“what?”

“he's most likely in heat”

“are you sure?”

“positive. We should know tomorrow if he's really in heat. Just thought I'd warn you.”

“I don't want to take care of his heat”

“you have to”

“I know, it's just that he's still treating me like shit”

“he needs a culprit for his misery, he'll come around eventually.”

“how long will that takes?”

“weeks? Months? Years even? You took away his life after all, what do you think he feels”

“hurt”

“of course he is. Endure it for as long as he's angry, he won't be angry forever.”

“do I have a choice?”

“not exactly”

~~

The next morning, Hunk was carrying Takashi's breakfast to his room. Takashi opened the door the second he heard a knock, he was visibly shaking.

“are you okay?” Hunk asked.

“no, I tried masturbating but it's worse than before.”

he wasn't even wearing the blanket anymore, his body was too hot.

“you're in heat” Hunk said matter of factly.

“I don't want to!”

“you don't really have a choice.”

“help me Hunk”

“there nothing I can do”

“I don't want to be fucked by the galra!”

“you'll feel better afterwards”

“I seriously doubt that.”

“consider it none the less”

Hunk put down his tray and left Takashi alone.

~~

Lance was walking in the park of the castle when Allura came up to him.

“your altean is making a scene in the kitchen.”

she left right after saying that. Lance rolled his eyes. He found his altean naked in the kitchen, screaming and shouting.

“where is he? Where is he hiding?” Takashi was screaming.

Takashi was looking behind every pot and pan in the kitchen for some reason. The chefs had all disappeared somewhere far away from the angry altean. Lance cleared his throat to attract the altean's attention.

“there you are!” Takashi shouted when he saw Lance. “you. You are going to fuck me. Right here. Right now.”

Lance rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe the altean had gone crazy.

“I'm not fucking you in the kitchen.” Lance said.

“I don't care, just fuck me already!”

Lance grabbed Takashi's hand and lead him to his old bedroom. He scrunched his nose when he entered the bedroom, the smell was potent. But he didn't care he needed to fuck Takashi. He wanted to do this as quick as possible. He threw Takashi on the bed and took out the box of condoms he hid under his bed. The box wasn't under the bed. Lance looked around and saw the box on the bed, next to his dildo. He rolled his eyes, of course Takashi used his sex toy. He put his fingers against Takashi's vagina without asking if it was okay first, something he would have never done. That didn't change the fact that Takashi was dry.

“not my vagina” Takashi said, disgust clear in his voice.

“If you're in heat it needs to be done with your vagina or else you won't be able to stop the heat.” Lance explained.

He still had his hand on Takashi's vagina, as if it could magically become wet. Takashi hid his face behind his hands.

“just make it stop” Takashi asked.

Lance nodded and he took the bottle of lubricant. He coated his left fingers with lube and he put one finger inside Takashi and winced: he was tight as can be. He was far from being in a normal heat.

“you're tight as fuck” Lance finally complained. “relax”

“isn't it good to be tight”

“no. you're supposed to be stretchable, soft and wet. Not tight and dry.”

“how do I do that? I'm the one who doesn't want to fuck.”

Lance pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand.

“that's the problem, you have to want it”

“you can fuck my ass”

“it won't be good for your heat”

“it's impossible through my vagina, you just said it”

Lance took out his finger and he sat on the bed next to Takashi.

“this won't work” Lance sighed. 

“what?” Takashi layed his arms on his side. “I'm offering myself to you, isn't that enough?”

“do you really think telling me to fuck you will magically solve everything”

Takashi didn't answer to that. Lance sighed deeply.

“in order for this heat to stop we have to work together.” Lance said.

“I don't want to.”

“then come get me when you don't consider me your foe anymore”


	4. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains dubious consent and mention of rape

Lance was almost at the door when Takashi sobbed on the bed.

“I don't want this life” Takashi was starting to cry. “I'm only 19” he whispered.

Lance turned around. “you're 19 years old?”

Takashi nodded on the bed. He covered his eyes with his hands.

“I'm 25” Lance said.

He didn't know why he said that. This was no wonder Takashi reacted the way he did. Lance approached the bed.

“you're so young” Lance said.

“oh please don't treat me like a kid”

“I'm not, it's just, I thought you were my age”

“would you have messed with me if you knew my age?”

“no”

“why don't I wear my age on a plate”

Lance felt bad, as always when he was with Takashi.

“do you need anything?” Lance asked.

“a good fuck”

“I can't provide it until you want it”

“I don't want it”

“what do you really want?”

“for you to fuck me in the ass”

Lance took the bottle of lube in his hand. Part of him wanted to please the altean and that part was slowly taking over. He let his instincts guide him. He didn't have a choice, they were running in a circle. Lance caressed Takashi's butt with his left hand and used his right hand to put a finger inside him. He didn't know what to do, it was his first time doing it. He pushed his finger as deep as he could and realized Takashi must have been playing alone because he was stretched enough to put another finger in. Lance added a finger and pushed them as deep as he could.

“I'll change position” Takashi said suddenly.

He went from laying on his back to laying on all fours with his ass sticking up and his face buried in the cover. Lance went back to pleasuring him as best he could but it was hard. Soon, Takashi was stretched enough to add a third finger. Lance did just that. He tested Takashi's vagina, he was starting to be kinda wet. Lance smiled, it was a good sign. 

“touch my prostate” Takashi commanded.

“I'm afraid you don't have a prostate anymore” Lance apologized.

“WHAT” Takashi screamed into the blanket. “first my dick and now my prostate too?”

Lance didn't answer and kept doing swift movements with his wrist. Takashi was often tightening around Lance's fingers. Part of Lance liked the response, the other part was bored. Doing this for someone who hated you was very difficult. Lance put his free hand on Takashi's vagina. It vagina was slowly opening up and wetter than before. Lance smiled, he would be able to fuck him soon. He took the dildo resting on the bed and put it inside Takashi. Takashi sighed before he frowned but Lance couldn't see it.

“it's not your dick.” Takashi said.

“it isn't. I need to keep it to fuck your vagina.”

“I don't want anything in my vagina.”

“you don't have a choice, do you want to feel better or nah?”

Takashi didn't answer for a minute. Lance was moving the dildo in and out of Takashi.

“okay” Takashi said.

Lance tested Takashi's vagina with his fingers: he could fit three. That was enough for Lance. He realized he wasn't hard when he took out his cock. During a normal heat, Lance would use Takashi's smell to get aroused but he couldn't use that right now, Takashi only had a very faint scent. Lance jerked himself off for a moment until he was fully hard. He entered Takashi then, keeping the dildo in his ass moving all the time. He wanted to ask questions like are you okay or does it feel good but he didn't want to make Takashi angry. Takashi who wasn't saying anything. Lance made sure he was still breathing. Lance started moving his hips slowly, he didn't want to rush Takashi. He thought he heard a little moan. That encouraged him further. He picked up the pace, going at the same speed with his hand and hips. Takashi moaned again, louder. Lance grinned, at least he was making him feel good. Lance focused on making himself feel good, and it wasn't hard since Takashi was super tight. A little too tight if you asked Lance. Lance decided he wasn't going to knot him, he couldn't take the risk. He couldn't even take the knot as it was. Lance suddenly heard a sob. He stopped his movements. Takashi sobbed harder, and a second later Lance realized he was crying.

“are you okay?” Lance asked hesitantly.

Takashi lifted his head from the blanket and looked at Lance. His nose was running, his tears were rolling down his cheeks.

“do I look like I’m okay?” Takashi asked.

Lance winced.

“keep fucking me” Takashi ordered.

“which one?” Lance asked, looking down at Takashi's ass.

“both”

Lance did as he was told. He used his left hand to caress Takashi's clit. He wanted him to cum as soon as possible to get rid of this chore. He kept fucking him while Takashi was obviously crying and sobbing against the blanket. He was even screaming sometimes, his screams muffled by the blanket. Lance felt bad seeing that, it felt like he was raping Takashi. But when he tried to stop Takashi got angry.

“Keep. Fucking. Me.”

Lance couldn't stop. He needed to focus on staying hard which was really difficult. Neither of them was having a good time. After what felt like an eternity, Lance couldn't stay hard anymore. Takashi wasn't wet anymore and Lance was just hurting him. Lance stopped against Takashi's orders.

“no, I am not keeping on fucking you, I've had enough” Lance said.

“it's not about what you want”

“you're not enjoying this”

“what does it matter?”

“a heat is about making you feel good, not force you into anything.”

Takashi looked down at the bed.

“do you want to keep on fucking?” Lance asked gently.

“no” Takashi admitted.

Lance caressed Takashi's cheek with a gentle smile. Takashi cried harder than before. Lance's instincts took over him and he took Takashi against him. He sat Takashi in his lap and Takashi hugged Lance. Lance was surprised, Takashi never did anything like this. But Lance hugged Takashi back anyway, it wasn't time to think about himself. Hugging his altean felt nice, even though he could feel Takashi tears drop on his shoulder. Takashi cried until his eyes were completely dried.

“do you feel better now?” Lance asked.

“no”

Lance's heart ache at that.

“what would make you feel better?” Lance asked.

“turn me back into a human”

Lance winced. Takashi snorted. Lance winced, Takashi was ruining his favorite shirt. They didn't talk, hugging in silence.

“Takashi?” Lance asked after what felt like an eternity.

“what?” Takashi said harshly.

“does this make you feel better?”

“no” Takashi lied.

“should we stop”

“no” Takashi whispered.

He hugged Lance tighter. He put his head on Lance's shoulder and looked at the wall. His embrace got looser and his breathing got softer.

“Takashi?” Lance tried but the altean didn't answer. Lance thought he must have fallen asleep. He laid him down on the bed and put the cover on top of him. He stood up, put his dick back in his pants and opened a window. It was late at night, the moonless sky of a summer night was beautiful. He took a moment to appreciate the view. He sighed deeply, he needed to change his plan of attack with Takashi. He didn't expect the man to start crying. He also didn't expect his galra instincts to take over so easily. He sighed again, he didn't know for how long Takashi would stay asleep.

“fuck me” Takashi whispered after a while.

Lance looked behind him: Takashi was not even looking at him, he was looking at the roof. Lance got away from the window and close to the bed.

“are you sure that's what you want?”

“I need to climax to feel better right”

“there's more than that, it's about feeling good and being close to your galra.”

“I don't want to feel good, I don't want to be close to you”

Takashi was about to cry again. His bottom lip was quivering.

“just the thought of being close to you makes me want to barf but my body wants you” Takashi said.

“why don't you put your hatred aside until you're out of your heat?”

“as if I can do this”

“let me bath you”

Takashi finally looked at Lance. His eyes were empty.

“ok” he said eventually.

He desperately needed a shower, it had been more than a week since his last one. Lance disappeared into his bathroom and he put hot water into the bathtub until it was full. It took quite some time, Lance was scared Takashi was going to fall asleep. In fact, he didn't fall asleep, he didn't even move an inch. Lance knew he was weak but he had no idea how much. He approached the bed and he slipped a hand under his leg and under his back to lift him up. Takashi closed his eyes. He let Lance put him down in the bathtub gently. Takashi had no idea Lance could be this gentle. He looked as Lance was stripping. His heat was telling him the galra looked good naked.

“i'll get in with you” Lance said.

Takashi put his legs against his chest to make room but Lance sat behind Takashi. They were cramped but Lance didn't care. Takashi's heat was slowly taking over him. Lance took the shampoo bottle and he started massaging Takashi's scalp with it. Lance let his galra instincts guide him into taking care of his altean. He rinsed the shampoo before he took the body soap and caressed Takashi's body. Takashi leaned back into Lance's embrace. Lance used both of his hands to caress Takashi. He noted the strong abs and pectorals, the muscular arms and the thick thighs. Takashi's head was now resting on Lance's shoulder. Lance tried putting his hand against the tick hairs of Takashi's groin to test the water: Takashi didn't react. Lance leaned his hand until it was resting against his vagina. Takashi shuddered but he didn't say anything. The faint smell of his heat got a bit stronger. Lance continued to touch Takashi's vagina with his fingers, the palm of his hand rubbed against his clit. Lance put aside his anger towards Takashi to focus on being a good galra and making Takashi feel good. Lance smelled the air, Takashi's scent had gotten stronger. Lance put his nose against Takashi's hair to smell him. For the first time since he got back his mind Takashi smelled good. So good. Lance's dick was hardening. It was pressing into Takashi's lower back. Takashi moved and turned his head around to face Lance. His eyes were humid.

“I still hate you” Takashi said before leaning in and kissing Lance.

Lance closed his eyes to escape Takashi's glare. Takashi's hand went to cup Lance's cheek. The soft gesture made Lance's heart pound. He put a finger inside Takashi. Finally he was soft and wet. Lance added another finger. Takashi moaned into the kiss. Lance used his second hand to rub Takashi's clit. It was hardening under his hand, getting bigger than he thought a clit could get. It was like a miniature dick. The thought excited him quite a bit. He broke their soft kiss.

“let's move to the bed” Lance said.

“I don't want to move yet”

Lance nodded and kissed Takashi's nape. He added a third finger inside Takashi. Lance was kissing Takashi's shoulders. Takashi's smell was potent, Lance wanted to fuck him. He really wanted to put his dick inside him. But there was no way they could have sex in the bathtub, it was too narrow. Lance put a fourth finger inside Takashi who let out a little moan. Lance licked Takashi's shoulder, it was a good sign if the altean was moaning. Takashi's hands tightened on Lance's thighs. It felt almost natural to be fingering Takashi. Maybe it was his galra instincts taking over. Still he desperately wanted to fuck the altean. He couldn't wait anymore. He took his hands away from Takashi's pussy.

“hey don't stop” Takashi whined. 

“I want to fuck you”

Takashi shuddered. “ok”

Lance got out of the bath and he lifted Takashi up. He put him on the bed and he put the blanket over them. Takashi grabbed Lance by the shoulders to kiss him. Lance could taste Takashi's scent on his tongue. It was good, sweeter than a strawberry but it had a bitter aftertaste. Lance didn't pay attention and focused on kissing. He mimicked what Takashi was doing and put his hands on Takashi's hips. He remembered Honeypot liked it when Lance grazed his skin so maybe Takashi liked it too. Why was he thinking they were two different people, he had no idea. Turned out Takashi liked his skin being scratched if the slight moan was any indication. Lance licked Takashi's collarbones, Takashi leaned his back to give Lance more access. Lance's hands went down his hips towards his thighs and his right hand went against his vagina. He was soft and wet, Lance could fit four fingers inside him. He grabbed a condom and put it on. He lined himself up to Takashi's vagina and he looked up at him.

“can I?” he asked, not sure he would get an answer.

“yes” Takashi whispered.

Lance smiled at Takashi. He brushed away the lock of hair on his forehead to get a better look at the altean. Takashi wiped away his hand. Lance entered him slowly, up until his knot where Lance stopped. Takashi seemed loose enough to take on the knot.

“can I put my knot in you?”

“stop asking for every thing” Takashi glared at Lance.

“that didn't answer the question”

“yes”

Lance pushed his knot inside Takashi slowly. It was a tight fit so lance took it out just as slowly.

“how are you?” Lance asked.

“I'm fine, just fuck me already”

Lance put his hands on either side of Takashi to settle himself. Lance moved his hips as slowly as he could to not hurt Takashi. Takashi had his eyes closed. Lance closed his own eyes and focused on the scent surrounding him. He leaned on his arms until his nose hit Takashi's neck where he bit him the first time. He took in a deep breath to smell the scent. It was overwhelming. His thrusts sped up. Takashi moaned suddenly, Lance didn't really care: Takashi felt amazing. The way he tightened sometimes, the slick oozing out with every thrust, his scent. Lance couldn't get enough of his scent. Takashi was panting, moaning slightly and whimpering words that didn't make any sense. Lance was making sure he wasn't pushing his knot inside Takashi.

“put your knot in me” Takashi pleaded suddenly.

Lance did just that. He pushed his knot inside and Takashi trembled, he was tightening around Lance. Lance tried to move.

“don't move” Takashi ordered.

“why?”

“I think I came”

Lance's eyes shot wide open. “you think?”

“shut up”

Lance smiled. It was a good sign if Takashi was cuming. After three minutes, Takashi moved his hips.

“again”

Lance moved his hips again, faster than before. Takashi's vagina was loose but it still felt great, even more now that Lance was able to knot Takashi with every thrust. Takashi was moaning louder than before and even though Lance was scared he would be heard but he didn't have the heart to tell him to stop, not when it was this arousing to Lance. Lance wanted to knot Takashi, give him a taste of the real deal. He was getting closer to cumming with each thrust and he didn't know if Takashi could take a knot. Just to make sure he wouldn't hurt the altean he stopped putting his knot inside Takashi. He rubbed Takashi's clit to make sure they come together and after a few thrust they came. Lance's arms let go and he fell on top of Takashi. They were both panting heavily.

“why did stop putting your knot in at the end?” Takashi asked after a couple minutes.

“it swells when I cum”

“what do you mean”

“touch it”

Takashi made a horrified noise when he touched the big knot Lance had now.

“how can this possibly fit into a vagina?”

Lance smiled against Takashi's neck.

“how do you feel?”

“great. But I still hate you”

“let's make truces when you're in heat. You're free to hate me all you want”

Takashi nodded but Lance didn't see him.

“ok” Takashi finally said.

Lance pushed his weight on his arms to lift himself from the bed.

“should I leave?” Lance asked.

Now that Takashi had come twice, Lance was pretty sure Takashi wanted to sleep away from Lance.

“yes” Takashi said with a lump in his throat.

Lance left the bedroom in silence. Takashi curled up on the bed. He desparetaly wanted Lance to comfort him, to reassure him, to tell him everything was going to be okay. But Lance wasn't going to tell him such things anytime soon because Takashi would never allow that to happen. He was missing Lance's heat already, the room felt cold without him. He couldn't believe he was missing Lance. He looked down at his body, the altean marks were a reminder of his condition. Takashi's eyes got wet, he wanted to cry again.

“it won't change anything” he said angrily.

He wiped away the tears but more kept coming.

“it won't make me feel better” he whispered.

The tears didn't stop until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter but I really wanted to get it out, I also update chapter 2 that was missing a part

**Author's Note:**

> i love omegaverses and i wanted to try and write my own! hope you like it


End file.
